tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival of the Fittest
Episode Seven The sunset fell behind the horizon of the TEENs mansion, a bright smash of lightning filled the sky, followed by a burst of thunder echoing loudly. A foggy full moon mirrored itself on Johan's car. Johan was carrying groceries to stock the kitchen, suddenly he was met by Monica as he was coming in. "What do you want?" Johan grumbled, he doesn't really like the contestants. "Just thought I'd help you with the groceries, it's not a good night to be outside. Would you like some hot cocoa?" Monica smiled. "I've seen you in challenges, so I know how you act. What do you want kid?" he spat. "Kid? We're the same age. Can a girl not turn a new leaf around here?" Monica growled, but then suddenly she was pushed outside from something inside and the door was slammed shut and bolted. Monica has fallen into Johan causing him to drop the groceries and a carton of eggs splattered on the ground. "Whoever did that is going to pay!" Monica screeched and pounded on the door, not being able to let back in. "Come on girl scout, I got a key in my truck." Johan said and ran to his truck, he then checked the ignition. "SOMEONE STOLE MY KEYS!" he screamed. "Just great! Great GREAT!" Monica shrieked. Monica: Being trapped outside with Johan worked in my favor, I'm not going to lie, the guy is pretty cute and feisty. I like that in a man. And maybe getting friendly with an intern would work nice near the end... Meanwhile in the house the contestants were still awake, mingling with their teams. Noah and Joanne were cuddled on the couch watching a movie (Ben doesn't let them have an actual tv; just dvds to watch). And Alex was asleep on the chair beside them. All of a sudden, the lights went out in the mansion, the tv went blank. "What's going on?" Joanne screamed. "The storm must have knocked the power out!" Noah explained. CLUD! BANG! BOOM! Many noises were heard coming from the ceiling. "What is that?" Joanne shouted. "I don't know..." Noah stammered, he then hit Alex in the stomach to wake him up. "What's going on?" Alex groaned. "Don't worry the power went off." Noah caught him up. "And you had to hit me?" he asked. BOOM! Suddenly the ceiling caved in and a confused Ming-Lee fell from the ceiling on top of Alex in the chair. "Ming-Lee confused!" she shouted. "Don't worry Ming-Lee we're all confused!" Joanne assured her. Creaakkk! A burst of lightning flashed among the room displaying a shadowed figure next to the window. All four of the contestants could see a knife in the figures hand. It was held up high ready to stab someone. The four were all silent, waiting for the figure to make its move, if it were to make a move at all. And with a swift twist of it's arm, the knife soared across the room stabbing the wall, right next to Noah's face. Joanne screamed and grabbed Noah's hand and jerked him into the next room. Ming-Lee jumped up and began to run away, Alex was frozen in fear. "Little pussy!" she grumbled and grabbed him and threw him on her shoulders. She then threw him up in the hole in the ceiling and jumped in the ceiling after him. The figure didn't seem to go after them, he shrugged and moved to a different part of the house. Landon, Avril, and Keith were keeping themselves entertained by playing poker. Keith was leading the game with the most chips. Then Noah and Joanne ran into the room panting, Joanne was freaking out. Joanne: I don't do well under pressure! I hyperventilate and lose my sanity. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Joanne shrieked. "Settle it down, red. What's going on?" Avril asked calmly. "There's a guy in the house, he threw a knife at my head! He barely missed me!" Noah panted. "What?" Keith and Landon said in unison. "I don't know what's going on man! This is crazy!" Noah cried and hugged Joanne. They huddled together frightened. "Lets just keep our cool guys! Where are the others" Avril said, taking charge of the situation. "Alex and Ming-Lee were right behind us!" Noah said. "THEY'RE DEAD!" Joanne cried out. Out of nowhere, the window they were standing next to shattered, and Landon collapsed on the ground. They all screamed hysterically. Avril kneeled down on one knee and felt the back of his head, it was covered in a red substance. "He's gone...." Avril looked down and did a cross handmotion across her chest. "Oh my god....mom! This isn't a reality show! It's a coocoo bin!" Joanne cried. "Are we sure this isn't just a challenge?" Keith shouted. "A CHALLENGE? Landon is DEAD! What kind of challenge would this be?" Avril screamed. "Now lets go and find the others! QUICK! Before they're dead too!" Avril ordered and the four of them left upstairs. Meanwhile Jacelin was in the bath, she was shampooing her hair. She washed it out and then stepped out and put a robe on. She had set out a candle since the lights went out. As she was splashing water on her face, someone began banging on the door loudly. "I'm busy!" She called. "Somethings going on! Hurry up!" Bryson shouted. Jacelin then rushed and threw her clothes on, as she reached for her sweater from the bathroom closet a hand reached out and clutched her arm! She shrieked so loud the mirror almost broke. "JACELIN! Are you okay??" Bryson screamed. Jacelin yanked and pulled the man out from the closet revealing his face. But at last there was no mouth on this man, only 2 eyes and a nose. Jacelin bit her lip in fear, the man then pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "Please don't kill me!" she begged for her life. All Bryson could do was bang on the door, praying that his crush wasn't gone from his life....forever. In one last moment of bravery, Jacelin kicked the man in his 'area', the man fell backwards into the bathtub still holding the knife up. But as he was trying to stand up, he fell. Jacelin got smart and took a hair dryer that was still plugged in and threw it into the bathtub. Electrifying the man, he shrieked and cried. Revealing that the man probably did have a mouth, and it was just a mask.... But Jacelin didn't think about that, she ran from the room and jumped into Bryson's arms, planting a kiss on his lips in the spur of the moment. Bryson was now dazed, shocked, and frozen. "Oh my god....what have I done?" Jacelin gasped covering her mouth. "Uh...." Bryson gaped. "Hurry! That man may get up any second now! We'll talk about whatever happened her later! Come on!" Jacelin grabbed his hand and the two ran off through the mansion. Noah, Joanne, Avril, and Keith ran up stairs to search for the Swagga's. Avril jerked open the first door she found, and then a body slammed her in the face causing her to fall back into Keith. Joanne screamed. "What is that?" Noah gasped. "Oh my god its Joshua!" Joanne cried. "He was a good man..." Avril looked down and sighed. "Can you please get off of me?" Keith said squished under Avril. "Oh my bad." Avril said and got off. "This is crazy.....what the heck....where's Ben?" Joanne cried louder. "AGHHH!!!!!!" A scream was heard from 5 rooms over. The four ran to the room. They found Charlotte and Seth in the room, Charlotte was leaning over Seth. He has an arrow lodged in his chest. "Seth! Why! I can't lose you!" Charlotte cried. "Charlotte... during this game, I didn't think I'd find someone like you... so beautiful, brave, and especially smart. I want you to go on and find someone better than me. Please... I love you babe." Seth breathed heavily. "Seth that is impossible! You're the best guy I've ever had the privilege of meeting. I will never love again!" Charlotte screamed with tears running down her face. The four just stared and watched the scene occur, Keith almost let a tear or two out as Seth closed his eyes. "Charlotte... it's over. Come with us." Avril murmured. "I can't just leave him here!" Charlotte shouted. "It's the only thing we can do! We all have to survive this night!" Avril bit her lip. Then Charlotte understood, she took the purple flower out of her hair and then placed it on Seth's chest. "I will always love you." she said as a tear rolled down her face. Charlotte then left the room, "So Landon, Joshua, and Seth are gone. We don't know about Bryson, Jacelin, Ming-Lee, Monica, or Alex." Avril summed it up. "It's funny shouldn't of Joanne had freaked out by now?" Keith asked. Noah then looked over and saw that Joanne was no longer there. "JOANNE! NO!" he yelled and then ran off looking for her. "NOAH! Wait we have to stick together!" Avril screamed. "In all horror movies, when they separate, someone winds up dead!" Avril grumbled. "They were getting annoying anyways. It's better with us three now." Keith sighed. "That's no way to talk!" Avril scolded. "Can't let emotions get in the way, you'll end up dead." Keith explained. "I don't want to play this game anymore" Charlotte whined. "We gotta go and find the others! Shut up you two!" Avril growled. "Why are we in the vents?" Alex asked. "Where Ming-Lee gets away from people." she grumbled. "You think we're going to get away from the killer like this... I heard screaming down there. I hope they're okay!" Alex sighed. "Fight for yourself!" Ming-Lee hissed. "So where did you find the immunity idol last time? Do you think there is another one?" Alex asked. "Idol in secret door. Had note on it, saying what to do!" Ming-Lee explained. "But could there be another one, I'm in a rough situation now, I'm the odd man out of my team." Alex sighed. "Shut up boy. Ming-Lee do not care about you! Keep crawling. Exit is soon." Ming-Lee said. Alex: Now that there's a possible idol in the game, it could save me! I've got to be keen now, and maybe I could pull off a shocker and separate Joanne and Noah. "JOANNE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Noah called out. He was in the foyer of the house, and then a hand was pressed on his shoulder, he screamed and turned around ready to swing at anything. Barbara, the intern, was standing there, alarmed. "Shh! He'll hear you!" she whispered. "He took Joanne!" Noah began to cry. "We need to leave the house. He's inside, hurry lets go outside!" Barbara said. Barbara opened the door for Noah, letting him walk outside, but then something grabbed her and jerked her back inside. "BARBARA! NO!" Noah yelled and tried to run back inside but it was slammed and locked. "Oh god. No! Joanne's in there!" Noah cried out, banging on the door pleading to once be with his girlfriend again. But then, a metal clanging from upward came and a distraught Alex fell onto Noah knocking him down. Ming-Lee leaped from the vent landing in a cat-like pose. "Nice seeing you here bud." Alex said sarcastically. "Where have you two been!" Noah said confused, standing back up as Alex got off of him. "We were in the venting system. What happened down there?" Alex asked. Before Noah could answer, Ming-Lee started shaking, and started chanting some type of song. "Ming, what's happening?" Alex asked. She ignored him. The two boys stood there frightened, Ming-Lee started shaking, and doing weird things, almost turning her body into a pretzel. "Stop it Ming! Stop it!" Noah screamed. Then Ming's whole head turned in a complete turn, and then a red glow was shown in her eyes! "I have beckoned the spirit's of the dead houseguests!" Ming shouted, in a deep voice. She then spoke in Landon's voice somewhat, "Hey sexy ghoul ladies, how you doin'?" "What's going on??" Alex yelled and the two boys began to step back. Ming's voice then changed to Seth's surfer tone, "Mr Butterfly, we're finally together!" "Wait, she's being possesed by the dead contestants, is Joanne there?" Noah asked. The deep voice then took control of Ming again, "NO YOU FOOL! YOU MUST NOW PARISH!" then Ming's body took out a knife and began to chase Alex and Noah. During what was going on outside the mansion, Monica and Johan had to make themselves, 'busy'. The two had begun making out in Johan's truck. "You know, no one can know about this. I think it's like against the rules for the contestants and the interns to mingle like this." Johan explained. "I have my own reasons, for not wanting people to know about us as well... It could ruin my game plan." Monica explained. "Well then it's our little secret." Johan grinned. Suddenly a thump was heard hitting the car and the two jerked up red in the face scared that it was some contestant. "I'll go out and check what it is, you stay here!" Johan ordered. He opened the door and went around. Monica waited nervously for him, and begun to hum a song. BOOM! Johan's body was thrown against the rear view mirror. "OH HELL NO!" Monica shouted and tried to open her door. But then a man popped out from the backseat with a knife in hand. He took Monica's head and held the knife against her neck. "It's against the rules to make out with the interns." the man laughed and slit her neck. "BRYSON! JACELIN! Where are you?" Charlotte was echoing throughout the mansion. "CHARLOTTE?" Jacelin called back. "They're over here!" Avril yelled and began running there, but was stopped when a door was slammed open and the man appeared. Keith yelled and was shocked he tripped and fell on the ground. "KEITH!" Avril turned and yelled for him. "Save me you neanderthals!" Keith screamed for help, but the man stabbed him in the chest and his face flashed white. Charlotte screamed, and Avril stood there emotionless. "You sick man!" she yelled. The man grunted and pulled the knife from Keith, and yelled at the girls. Charlotte ran off but Avril stood her ground. "I'm not going to go down without a fight! You've killed my friends, you're not going to kill me!" she yelled. The man then made a move toward her but she dodged it and then kicked him in the face. "Dude you messed with the wrong girl!" Avril yelled. The two were going at it, throwing punches left and right, they were both on the higher level of the house, but there wasn't two walls, there was a railing and then there was the living room below them. The man managed to grab Avril's arm and jerk her aside, she then pushed him against the railing. The railing broke, then the man and Avril fell through it. BAM! They crumbled to the ground, Avril's body was a limp rag doll she was dead, but the man still got up and made his way to stairs. Charlotte was at the top of the stairs, she was still upset about Seth's death. "You killed my boyfriend mister!" she cried out. She then took the grandfather clock that was at the top of the staircase and shoved it down, the man yelled as the clock crushed him killing him. "I did it! I killed him! I avenged Seth's death! Go me!" Charlotte cheered. But little did Charlotte know, that there was more than just one man and that there was another man right behind her. She turned around as she heard the breathing. It was too late, the man stabbed her in the chest. "There's more of you...." Charlotte whimpered and fell backwards, her body sliding down the staircase. At this time, Jacelin and Bryson had just made their way to the staircase. "Oh crap!" Bryson said as he saw the man who had just killed Charlotte. The two then ran back to where they came from, the man chased them into Jacelin's room. Fortunately this room had a balcony installed, the two ran out on it, and started climbing down the ladder. The man was fast! Jacelin had started climbing down the ladder. "Hurry up!" she called. As Bryson started to climb he saw the man, and yelled and then let go of the ladder, falling, hitting the ground. It wasn't too steep of a fall though. "Are you okay?" Jacelin asked. "I'm good. But I don't think he is!" Bryson yelled and the two ran into the woods as the man began to climb down the ladder. Noah and Alex finally came to a stop, they were ahead of Ming-Lee. Alex was panting up a storm, Noah was coughing. "I can't stop now. I've still got to find Joanne!" Noah coughed. "I'm with you the whole time." Alex said. The two later saw Bryson and Jacelin escaping the house from the balcony and running to the woods, the two followed them. The man finished climbing the ladder, and was chasing the four of them into the woods, who was followed by an insane Ming-Lee. Noah and Alex met Bryson and Jacelin, they were seen with Joanne. Joanne was tied up to a tree with a cloth over her mouth, freaking out. Above her was a carving in the tree, "You're so close." "JOANNE!" Noah yelled, and shoved Jacelin and Bryson aside. "Oh my god, where have you been! What happened? I thought you were dead!" Noah cried. "MHMHM" Joanne mumbled, the cloth was still not taken off her yet. "Oh I'm sorry." he said and took the cloth off. "BEHIND YOU!" She managed to yell, and Noah turned around looking down seeing the man had killed Alex. Noah was then stabbed and thrown to the ground. "NOAH! Please no!" Joanne cried as the man towered over her. With swift knife work, Joanne was done for.... Bryson and Jacelin had run further into the woods, panting like dogs. Ming-Lee had chased after them. While they were running, Jacelin's foot was caught on a root. Bryson didn't notice, but Ming-Lee did, she was standing over Jacelin with her knife. "IT IS THE END!" Ming screamed. Bryson then noticed and jumped pushing Ming-Lee to the tree, fighting the crazed girl down. Ming was trying to kill Bryson. Jacelin was defenseless, she was working on trying to get her foot unstuck from the root. Ming-Lee then shoved Bryson over onto the ground, holding the knife to his throat. But the man had a different set of plans, he then plunged the knife into the crazy girl's back tossing her to the side. Jacelin and Bryson were the last two left, the man grabbed Bryson by his throat and held the knife to his chest. "CONGRATULATIONS! Team Swaggalicious has WON THE CHALLENGE." a megaphone sounded, and bursts of wind was blowing trees back and forth from a helicopter. Ben was seen to be in the helicopter as it landed. Bryson and Jacelin looked there confused. "What the HECK! Ben? That was a challenge?" Jacelin screamed. "Yup! It was all faked, none of the contestants are dead." Ben smiled evilly. "But the knives, they went through people..." Bryson asked. Then the man took his mask off, it turned out to be some bald guy with a scar across his face. "Actually laddie, the knives were fake, they didn't go through skin. As the knife was being stabbed, the blade pushed back letting out a red substance that knocked out the person being stabbed." the man explained. "Yes thank you Scar. And since you two are the last people from your team to have made it. You have won the challenge! But since everyone is currently, unable to vote. The producers have decided that there will NOT be an elimination ceremony today." Ben explained. "What a waste of a win!" Jacelin grumbled. "Instead, we were watching as it was happening...and one of the contestants doesn't seem fit to still be in this house. Instead we are checking them into a psychiatric ward to help rehabilitate her. Ming-Lee has been eliminated!" Ben announced. Scar, then picked up Ming-Lee and removed the red substance from her back waking her up. "Did you hear that girl? You've been eliminated!" Scar smiled. "WHAT? Ming-Lee was gonna win! You cannot do this!" she cried. Scar then carried her off. "Well that was a crazy episode! So much stuff happened that it would take me forever to explain it! But what do you think? Will Johan and Monica be able to keep their relationship a secret? How will Jacelin and Bryson 'sort' out their emotions towards each other? ALL THIS AND MORE! Next time on TEENs!" Ben cheered. Category:Teens Episodes